The present subject matter relates generally to interactive visualization of tags via an interactive graphical user interface as well as to a graphical interaction system. The present subject matter relates further to a computer system, a data processing program, and a computer program product.
Today, information or resources are often organized using web technologies. The resources are linked by hyperlinks, which are a mechanism by which to access the resources. Resources may be any kind of information available on the Internet—or on an intranet—in the form of text, pictures, videos, graphics or any other kind of a representation of information.
Often the resources are tagged, meaning that a tag is associated with a given resource. The tags may be user-generated or automatically generated. A group of tags may be named/referred to as a tag cloud. These tag clouds have become a popular mechanism for representing information or resources by assigning significance values, based on an access frequency, for tagging multiple, congregated/aggregated tags.
Document EP2136301A1 discloses a method of visualizing a tag cloud of individual tags, where each is a certain piece of information and is formed of one or more characters, and where tag meta information has been measured over a certain time interval so that there may exist a vector of meta information for said tag. The tags may be differentiated by font size, color saturation or inner spaces between slices of a tag. The slices may be composed of sliced tags. The sliced tags may also be positioned on a virtual stairway. A distinct height with respect to a baseline also represents certain meta information about a tag. The representation of a tag cloud is done in a two-dimensional way.
Document US 2009/0158146 A1 discloses a method and system for enabling a user to control or adjust importance levels, assigned to tags by manipulating corresponding tag representations or a tag group representation displayed to the user. In one embodiment, tag representations for a number of tags are displayed to a user. The tags are generally any criterion used to describe or classify digital content. In one embodiment, the user is enabled to resize, or otherwise manipulate, the tag representations to thereby adjust the importance level of the corresponding tags. In another embodiment, tags are classified into at least one tag group. A tag group representation corresponding to the tag group is displayed to the user. The user is then enabled to resize, or otherwise manipulate, the tag group representation to thereby adjust an importance level of each of the tags in the tag group.